


the art of the compromise

by whereisthedamnlostandfound



Series: a vibes a vibe [16]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 4 times plus 1, Humor, M/M, just betray them Please fundy, man i just want smp fundy to shoot smp wilbur, nov 16th au?, the never on the same teams thing is so funny to me, they are roleplaying a big conflict because they can respawn, theyre all friends here, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereisthedamnlostandfound/pseuds/whereisthedamnlostandfound
Summary: Dream and Fundy are never on the same side in any of the SMP conflicts. They always seem to be just missing each other. A 4 times + 1 of Dream and Fundy on opposing sides.Alternative title: Maybe Next Time
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Series: a vibes a vibe [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969870
Comments: 14
Kudos: 231





	the art of the compromise

**Author's Note:**

> my brain went brrr and i churned this out in about 2 hours.

**1**

Dream waved to Fundy through the entrance of L'Manburg. "Hey Fundy!" he said.

"Hey Dream," Fundy replied.

Dream leaned against one of the walls and tilted his head. "You're on L'Manburg's side?"

Fundy shrugged. "Yeah, Wilbur got to me and wanted me to join." He scoffed. "I guess we're roleplaying me as his trans son but he fucking forgot there's no women here."

Dream groaned. "Oh no."

"Oh yes." Dream snorted. Fundy swept his arms open and gestured wildly. "You're looking at the half human, half salmon trans male fox furry son of Wilbur Soot." By the end of Fundy's sentence, Dream could barely stand he was laughing so hard.

"WHAT?" he asked loudly. "HALF WHAT?"

Fundy raised an eyebrow and looked down at Dream. "My mom's name is Sally the Salmon and she was a salmon."

"WILBUR FUCKED A FISH?" Dream collapsed and pounded on the ground. Tubbo, who had been drawn to the noise, caught Fundy's eye and gestured at Dream. Fundy shook his head and Tubbo slowly backed away from the chaos.

Fundy snorted. He started to say "that's my mom you assho-" but he couldn't finish the sentence before he was laughing as well.

It took several minutes before either was able to breathe easily again. Eventually, Dream straightened and turned to Fundy. "Shame we aren't on the same side for this."

Fundy shrugged. "There's always next time."

"Yeah…" Dream trailed off. "Maybe next time will be our always."

Fundy shoulder checked Dream and glared. "Really?"

Dream snorted. "Sorry."

"No you aren't," Fundy replied.

**2**

Fundy managed to catch Dream outside Eret's castle the day after the election. "Hey babe," he said, "just a heads up, I'm on Schlatt's side for the Manburg vs. Pogtopia thing?" He didn't say it confidently but he didn't take back what he said.

Dream ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. "Fuck."

Fundy snickered. "This is Eret's house, not either of ours."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He sighed. "I literally just got back from telling Tommy and Techno I was going to help Pogtopia."

"HA!" Fundy burst out laughing. "That's funny as fuck."

"You're laughing." Dream deadpanned, "I tried so we could be on the same side this time and you're laughing."

He bent over and clutched his stomach. "Fuck yeah I'm laughing." Dream shook his head but started wheezing as well.

After a few minutes, Fundy straightened and winked. "Maybe next time."

Dream groaned. "Booooo." He rolled his eyes. "Is this how it felt when I said it to you?"

"Just a little." Fundy laughed. "But really, maybe next time."

Dream pulled Fundy into a tight hug and whispered into his ear. "Maybe next time."

**3**

Fundy sat on one of the bridges over Pogtopia kicking his legs when someone settled next to him. He looked to his right and he watched Dream settle down and throw his legs over the bridge as well.

"Hey Fundy." Dream greeted him.

"Hey," Fundy replied, "how's it going?"

"Pretty good. Definitely didn't just find out my boyfriend was a spy and that he joined Pogtopia when I literally just joined Manburg so we could be on the same side. That definitely didn't happen."

Fundy laughed. "Fuck, I'm sorry. That must suck." He giggled. "Want me to beat up your boyfriend for you?"

Dream looked at Fundy with soft eyes. "He's pretty fucking stupid but I don't wish harm on him."

"HEY!" Fundy exclaimed loudly.

From down below, Tommy's voice called up, "KEEP IT DOWN LOVEBIRDS!" The sound of a slap quickly followed and the two up top started laughing even harder.

"Ho-how do w-we keep," Fundy struggled to get his words out from his laughter, "keep fuc-cking up this badly?"

Dream wheezed. "I've go-got no fucki-ing clue."

A quiet voice spoke and spooked the two who were laughing. "There's always next time," Techno said.

"Fuckin shit Techno!" Fundy exclaimed. "How long?"

Techno shrugged. "Not long. Just let me move on past, thank you." And he walked down to the bottom of the ravine.

Dream looked at Fundy. "He isn't wrong. There is always next time."

He groaned. "Yeah, next time."

**4**

They were in the middle of the big fight for L'Manburg when Fundy shot Wilbur in the back and Dream held his sword to Schlatt's throat at the same time. All of the fighting paused as everyone looked at the two pairs. Fundy looked at Dream, Wilbur, and then back at Dream. Meanwhile Dream just stared at Fundy.

"You. Have Got. To be KIDDING ME!" Fundy yelled. "Can I PLEASE just be on the same side as my boyfriend?" Everyone participating in the fight started to loosen up and laugh.

Dream lowered his sword and shook his head. "No," he said quietly.

Schlatt snorted. "Best believe it lover boy." He laughed. "How have you two fucked it up so many times in a row?"

Sapnap planted his sword into the ground and leaned on it for support because he was laughing too hard. "Du-dumbfu-fucks." Bad, who was near Sapnap, was also laughing too hard to scold Sapnap for his language. Karl walked over to Dream and put his hand on his shoulder.

"There's always nex-"

"NO!" Fundy yelled. He stomped over to Dream and pulled him away from the group. "We are going to have a conversation. When we get back, we will carry on with the fighting."

Wilbur looked at Fundy and Dream's retreating backs and shook his head. "If we're taking a break," he turned to Schlatt, "mind helping me get this arrow out of my back?" Schlatt grinned and walked over to Wilbur.

Tubbo grabbed Tommy, Nicki, and Eret and they all sat down to have a small snack and chat. Techno eventually wandered over to the four and joined them. Everyone else scattered around and took a small break while they waited for the other two to get back.

**+1**

When Fundy felt he had pulled Dream far enough away from the group, he turned and put his hands on his hips. "Enough," he said sternly, "we need to decide a side and stick to it." At the end of his sentence, Dream could see a smile creeping up Fundy's face.

Dream smiled. "Did you betray Wilbur just to be on my side?"

Fundy rolled his eyes. "You betrayed Schlatt for the same thing." He snorted. "Plus, every L'Manburgian knows you're fighting for Tommy, not Wilbur." Fundy's voice lowered. "I know I am."

"Tommy's too young to be the 'leader' of L'Manburg." Dream looked at Fundy questioningly but Fundy smirked.

"I thought of that. I was going to kill Wilbur and then Schlatt and install Niki as the President." Dream's eyebrows raised higher and higher. At the end of Fundy's sentence, he grinned.

"So that's our side then?" Dream grabbed his communicator. "Let me get Sapnap, Eret, and Bad and his group over here."

Fundy nodded. "I think that's the best bet. If only Wilbur had let Niki and I get away with that voter fraud."

Dream snorted so hard, he fumbled with his communicator. "I forgot you did that to be honest."

Fundy placed a hand over his heart in mock-hurt. "Babe how could you?" Dream crowded close to Fundy and placed one of his hands on Fundy's hand.

He leaned in close and whispered into Fundy's ear, "Because babe," and he licked Fundy's ear. Fundy leaped away and started furiously wiping his ear.

Dream clutched his stomach and started to laugh. They were quickly interrupted by Bad, who was standing a couple meters away with everyone else Dream had messaged and Eret.

Eret lowered his sunglasses and looked at the two. "Are we… Interrupting something?"

Dream straightened up and Fundy gained a glint in his eye. He leaned in and gestured for everyone to move into a circle.

"Okay, I've got a plan."


End file.
